Happy endings
by Unitheninjawolfdemon
Summary: Kittii is a teen punk goth she is abused and finds help in a boy named Keyleaen. All character belong to me and my friend we created them all. Nothing to do with InuYasha apart from demons PLEASE R and R PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

**AN:** Hello my name is Caitlin for those of you who don't know. Some people know me as the author of the Issue.

**ED:** Like anyone reads it.

**KITTII:** (The teen punk/goth abused teen) Shutup shortty.

**ED:** I can't take it anymore you insult me and call me short so I am leaving.

**ME:** O.o that was unexpected.

**KITTII:** Oh well

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**A talk to Katar

* * *

**

Kittii sat out side of the school with her boyfriend Katar. She was in a rather bad mood today and didn't really want to talk. So Katar was going to talk for her.

"Hey Kittii?" He asked

"What Katar?"

"What's wrong? You seem to be in a worse mood than usual."

"I have the right. You know how I am treated at home." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you are treated badly-"

"I'M TREATED LIKE DIRT KATAR AND YOU KNOW IT!" She yelled angrily. Suddenly a car pulled up and honked the horn. A boy with golden blond spiky hair called.

"Hey Katar come on."

"That's Tidus I gotta go. See yah tomorrow Kittii."

"Yeah see yah tomorrow." Kittii said flatly watching Katar climb into the car and start talking to Tidus (Note: Katar is Kittii's boy friend so this is not Yaoi)

_'And I'm the last one here again'_ Kittii thought as she sat there. Finally a car pulled up and a woman with dirty blond/light brown hair in a slutty dress yelled to Kittii.

"Get you ass in here now you worthless girl."

"Coming." Kittii gathered her things and got into the car.

* * *

**AN:** Well I'm a genius.

**KITTII:** Yeah really brilliant.

**ME:** oh shutup you. Well I'm gonna give a big shout out to my good friend leaderoftheanimelegion who put my story on and asks if you would read on of her stories called KeyLeaen witch was added about a week ago. So goodbye. RandR and I'll update.


	2. Happy Endings the beginning

**AN:** I'm back and I will introduce a good friend of mine dun dun dun dun Mr. Leader my new muse. 

**MUSE:** YAY I got chapter 2 up and the Mr. Leader thing does not mean that I am a boy I am quite easily a girl so feel my wrath I will rule with an iron fist. YOU obey the fist.

**ME:** ooook shut up muse do the dis since we need one now.

**MUSE:** Ok so um the author person doesn't own the character that will make his appearance in this chapter his name is KeyLeaen he belongs to ME. Ok? Ok. She owns everything else.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**KeyLeaen

* * *

**

    "Well girl you are late again." Farri said.

"No you are late again." Kittii said.

"Don't you sass me."

"Hmf."

When they reached home Kittii found herself chained to the wall. She was wearing a black ripped and skimpy bikini. Farri and Ton hit her with chains cutting deeply into her skin. She cried out many times but she didn't know that someone was watching someone that would help her. After about 2 hours of the torture they unchained her and left her there to bleed. She thought she was going to die right then and there but before she could pass out a boy ran from the shadows over to her.

The boy had messy light green hair and white skin over his chest arms and face bright red whip marks stood out. She felt him lift her up and she passed out.

Kittii woke up after about 1 hour later. The boy was sitting beside her running his fingers through her hair.

"Wh…Who are you?" She asked. He looked down at her.

"Your awake. I'm KeyLeaen do you remember me?" The boy asked her.

"I…I don't. Wait you're the one who saved me." She smiled and looked at him but stopped. He had white skin pointed, ears, and the most beautiful forest green eyes she had ever seen. Over his right eye was a scar from a whip that went from his bangs to his cheek. 2 of the same scars went from his nose across his face and 1 crossed over them. His chest was covered in identical scars. She looked at him and when she reached his waist she screamed. He had a fox tail and fox feet (**MUSES NOTE: **the color of KeyLeaen's tail and feet are not silver like most they are light gray mixed with gold it's really a nice color.)

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Kittii screamed. KeyLeaen raised his hands to cover his ears.

"Please don't scream." He said. "I'm not your enemy. I am a Kayaden from Koden I want to help you. Please lay down so I can finish dressing your wounds." Kittii looked at him but did as she was told.

"Why were you running your fingers through my hair just now?" She asked.

"Oh that. Well you remind me of my sister. I miss her"

"What happened?"

"She died."

"Oh how."

"She ripped her own throat out."

"Um…Oh…Sorry I asked."

"Yeah well you should be able to walk be tomorrow." KeyLeaen said standing up.

"Oh ok. Usually I wouldn't be able to move for about a week." Kittii said getting up and looking around. She was in a place that looked allot like her own home just without the blood. "Where am I bye the way?"

"You're at my place, and the only reason you can move is because of my healing powers. Feel free to go outside or something if you want to." KeyLeaen said putting a black jewel around his neck. She wondered what it was for but she decided to not ask, and she went outside. She frowned at what she saw. Apparently the inside was an illusion. What she thought was a normal place was a old rundown shack.

_'It's better than home I guess.'_ She thought to herself going back inside. KeyLeaen met her.

"You do know I have to take you home tomorrow right."

Nods- "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know how it feels and I can't sit and watch while another suffers the same way I did." Kittii broke down in tears and fell into KeyLeaen's arm.

"You don't have to be this nice." She sobbed.

"I don't care I will do everything I can to help you Kittii."

* * *

**AN:** MUSE!

**MUSE:** Uh heh what?

**ME:** YOU IDIOT DID YOU EVEN READ THE PAPER WHILE YOU WERE TYPING THIS!

**MUSE:** Well sortta yes sortta no.

**ME:** What do you mean? Did you loose the paper?

**MUSE:** No. Sortta. Kinda. Yes.

**KEY:** You are both idiots.

**MUSE:** KeyLeaen don't talk like that. So anyways you can all go now

Crickets chirp-

**MUSE: **Are they gone?

**KEY:** No

**MUSE:** LEAVE NOW YOU FUCKIN RAVONOUSE WOLVES! THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE IF YOU REVIEW SO GO AND REVIEW AND STOP SITTIN ON YOUR FAT BUT INFRONT OF THE STUPID COMPUTER FIND A HOBBY!


	3. The friends and the dojo

Me: Hello everyone! It's time to see the next chapter! Let it be known that I own no characters except Kittii, Katar, Kittii's foster and real families and a few others! On to the fic.

Chapter two:

Meet the foster family.

Kittii turned around to see her foster family honking the horn and she ran to the car with her books.

Gettia (foster brother) :what the fuck! Your late again. Mom has told you a thousand times that...

Kittii: shut up Gettia I don't want to hear it today!

Fantii (foster mom) :you be quiet! This was the last time if your late tomorrow we'll whip you extra harder and longer then ever!

Tor( foster dad): Yes! Hear Hear!

They drive off as Manny begins her extremely long walk home (foster sister)..

_Scene two at home._

Kittii: strapped to the wall in a leather, skimpy, ripped bathing suit. Her foster father and mother take chain whips and whip her 'til Manny gets home then they leave her to bleed.

Manny: Oh my god! Why did they do this to you kittii?

Kittii: doesn't reply just sits there bleeding from the neck and arms and legs.

Manny: rushes her to the hospital and they leave her there over night. The next day her foster family comes in and smiles very evilly. " Kittii we decides to make your life worse...We killed Katar." they laugh at kittii as strong hot tears stroll down her cheeks.

Kittii: "why! why did you kill him.?" she questioned as more tears run down.

Fantii: just because we hate him besides he killed your brother.

Kittii: "Not on purpose!"

Fantii: "FACE IT! We are your family now and Katar is dead and soon you might be too! That's if you keep making us pull out our whips we have a torture room too and you know that as well so your life is from now on a living hell!"


End file.
